Clem's Return
'''Clem's Return '''is the seventy-first episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Clem *Black Sponge *Sir Sandy *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Timmy the Twina (cameo) *Sadie (cameo) *Leader Plankton (cameo) *Ace Snider (cameo) Plot Clem returns to take over the ocean while Plankton's in jail. Story It had been a marvelous day in Bikini Bottom. Everyone was celebrating Leader Plankton's arrest. "Well, SpongeBob! It looks like you did it! You saved the ocean!" Sir Sandy grinned. "Thanks, SS! Now 2015 can remain an unspoiled universe!" Black Sponge grinned. "Eh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Black Sponge. This is only the seventy-first episode. We're going up to ninety," Cyan pointed out. "I thought we were going up to one hundred and five," Black Sponge stated in a confused tone. "We were originally but it was later shortened to ninety," Cyan pointed out. "Oh, I see. Well, atleast that's less time with Plankton ruling over us!" Black Sponge grinned. "...What the heck are you guys smoking?" Snailster Slimey asked. Suddenly, Leader Plankton's giant robot marched through town. "Wait, what?! What the heck is Sheldon's robot doing here! He's in jail!" Sir Sandy shouted. "Wait, is that Clem? It can't be..." Black Sponge stated. The giant robot soon marched towards Black Sponge, Clem inside of it. "Yep, it sure is!" Clem grinned. "But how...?" Black Sponge asked. "Oh, come on SpongeBob, don't you remember?" Clem asked. DECEMBER 9, 2014 Prisoner SpongeBob had been falling down the prisoner pit. "Ugh, this sure is gonna take a while," he stated, a deadpan expression on his face, when suddenly he came across a jet pack. "A jetpack! Perfect!" Prisoner SpongeBob gasped and grabbed it, using it to fly towards the top, coming across of Timmy along the way. "Timmy! Hop on!" Prisoner SpongeBob grinned. "Sure thing, SpongeBob!" Timmy grinned, grabbing onto SpongeBob. Suddenly, Timmy hiccuped Clem and Sadie out. "No! My new body! Now how am I going to impress Plankton?!" Sadie questioned. "Like this!" Clem grinned, kicking Sadie back into Timmy's body, causing the twina to fall back into the pit as SpongeBob flew out, Clem holding on tightly. Clem quickly hopped off and sneaked away. PRESENT "No," Black Sponge stated blankly. "Whatever, the point is I'm leader now!" Clem grinned, flying off, using his robotic suit to take over the ocean. Leader Plankton watched the panic from his jail cell, a confused expression on his face. "What the heck is everybody freaking out over? I'm not even leader now! They should happy now!" Leader Plankton questioned. "Didn't you hear? Clem took over the ocean," Snailster Slimey explained. "Clem?! You mean my dead-beat cousin?! How the heck did he take over?! Ugh, I am so going to get him once I escape from here!" Leader Plankton shouted before noticing that Snailster Slimey left. "Hey! He left! Right in the middle of me threatening Clem!" Leader Plankton complained. "It's okay, Leader. I'll listen to you agrue," Ace said. "You truly are my best worker, Ace," Leader Plankton said, a smile on his face. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Ace asked. "Oh, don't worry, Ace! I've got a brand new plan to defeat my dead-beat cousin once for all!" Leader Plankton grinned, holding up Plan Z. "Oh, you mean Plan Z?" Ace asked. "No, not Plan Z. I'm talking about something completely different," Leader Plankton said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Alright, you carbon copy! Get ready to face my wrath!" Black Sponge shouted and leaped towards the giant Leader Plankton robot, smashing onto the surface of it. Clem's rolled his eye and removed Black Sponge from the robot. "You know, you guys are really annoying. I should take care of that," Clem said, grabbing them all and throwing them into the former cell of Prisoner SpongeBob and Timmy. "No! Please! I can't stay here again!" Black Sponge begged. "Too bad!" Clem shouted off-screen. Black Sponge sighed. Trivia *Black Sponge and Cyan Kent break the fourth wall during the beginning of the episode. *This episode explains how Black Sponge and Clem escaped the prisoner pit. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:2015 Leader Plankton! New Year's Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes